User blog:Lord of the STARS/Why it was made
Once a solder drafted into action of humanity of the covenant, by the end of the covenant powers one kig-yar had taken to building a military power of its own, using piracy againced terrorist forces and treasure hunts for forerunner tec he has used his time and wealth to turn kig-yar, who where, minor canon fodder and harmless merchants, into a Spartan army of over 350000 kig-yar pirate warriors. Having joined forces with a even more powerful kig-yar queen their fleets combined formed a powerful kingdom who's state was settled on the colony of a asteroid who's surface had been carved into with a glassing beam to form a body of water in the queens image. They are to this day known as "Lord of the Stars". A name equal to that of "Genghis Khan." And "Madam Celestial Saber" A pirate name that's metaphoric meaning is "by her sword she rules the heavens" As she is the most powerful queen in todays galaxy. As time went by they gained a fleet of over 86 ships, and began settling other asteroids, planets, and building space stations. This ever growing empire has made advances in science and technology to keep up with anything that may challenge their thirst for conquest and galactic domination. Although they have long given up their desire to rule the galaxy as calculating they would not be able to save it nor liberate it from the path the librarian has set in motion, and a rp involving them hasn't happened in well over a year, and no doubt never will again, their battle gear still remains, as does their ever growing military power, and their warriors training in the arts of surviving conflict with opposing factions. Lets have a look at what they have. Crystal Cutlass: Superior in every way to the type used in contact harvest, this energy cutlass on steroids was invented to compete with the sangheili plasma sword. It has layers of plasma as protection for the crystal shard when being used to attack, and hardlight over that when blocking an attack. The crystal shard is stronger then diamond, sharper then any glass or steel, and the sword can be set to self destruct causing a massive explosion, or used like a remote detonated explosive. It was based on a literal cutlass used by ancient warriors on earth. Blamite spear: This deadly weapon is a highly explosive grenade, though it can be used as a effective melee weapon, its true purpose is to be thrown into a enemies flesh and then detonated. It was invented to kill a flood juggernaught in one hit. Crystal Rapier: Nowhere near as perminate as the cutlass this weapon was designed mostly for long reach stabbing, and high explosion. Its a great weapon for use behind a point defense gauntlet when resting it at the shield knock. This variant uses plasma sword layering for short timed use. If a piece breaks off into a enemy it will explode. They are often simply skewered into a enemy and then they retreat as it explodes. Also able to be used as a remote explosive as well as the shorter version the crystal dagger. Beam rifle: It may look the same as a regular beam rifle but it has serious upgrades to compete with the human sniper rifle from halo reach. It has both way way more shots when fully charged, and does a lot more damage. Unlike covenant kig-yar who usually don't have a beam rifle, these ones usually do. Designed for use as a anti tank rifle. Category:Blogs made out of sheer bordom that its to late to change our minds on